The Romance of Four High Schools
by XTwoHeartsX
Summary: Jadi, para warriors kita juga bisa sekolah, bisa gokil, bisa ababil, bisa heboh. Kayak gimana sih kehidupan SMU mereka? Ayo kita lihat di sini! (based on DLC High School costume series)
1. Chapter 1-1

**Judul : The Romance of Four High Schools**

**Rating : K**

**Genre : humor, general**

**Warning : geje, keabalan tiada tara, humor nggak lucu, OOC berat dari semua chara, dll dkk**

**Disclaimer : Dynasty Warriors series bukan punya author, tapi punya Koei & Omega Force, tapi kalau cerita abal ini emang punya author, sih ;D**

A.N.: Haaaaai semua yang udah nge-klik cerita ini! XD Makasih ya udah mau ke sini en baca cerita geje ini! Author berusaha mengeluarkan ke-humoris-annya lewat cerita ini, semoga bisa menghibur deh... ;D Mungkin apdet-nya bakal agak lama, soalnya author lagi skripsi nih (iya, masa kegalauan absolut seorang mahasiswa), mohon maklum... ( _ _ ) Anyway, enjoy ceritanya! Happy reading! Jangan lupa review kalau sempat, yaaaa~ :DD

* * *

**Chapter 1-1: Ayo~ Sekolah~! (dinyanyikan)**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, di sebuah daerah di Cina, terdapat sebuah kompleks perumahan besar, di mana di tengahnya ada empat sekolah besar yang berderet, yaitu Sekolah Terakreditasi (ST) Shu, Akademi Kependidikan (AK) Wu, Institusi Pendidikan Menengah ke Atas (IPMA) Wei (sombong banget yak namanya), dan Sarana Pengajaran Terpadu (SPT) Jin. Semuanya punya TK, SD, SMP, dan SMU, dan biasanya murid yang dari TK di Shu tetap di Shu sampai SMU, begitu pula di sekolah lainnya, sampai-sampai mereka semua sudah saling mengenal baik satu sama lain di dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Keempat sekolah ini merupakan sekolah terbaik di Cina, tetapi keempat sekolah yang entah kenapa berderet tetanggaan ini saling bersaing sejak zaman dulu kala, dari yang paling berprestasi, paling mewah, paling aduhai, paling asoy, paling geboy... apapun itu, pasti dijadiin pertandingan. Murid-muridnya pun ikut-ikutan – apapun yang terjadi nggak boleh kalah sama tetangga-tetangga itu! Hidup atau mati! Merdeka! ...sekian kilasan dari tahun '45.

Masing-masing sekolah itu tentu punya keunikan dan karakteristik tersendiri. Shu, misalnya, terkenal dengan anak-anaknya yang cinta keadilan dan pembela kebenaran. Mulai dari membantu orang tua menyebrang di jalan raya, mungutin sampah yang dibuang sembarangan, nolongin anak hilang, sampai demo demi membela rakyat miskin dilakukan! Namun, mereka juga terkenal akan kenaifan (dan kebloonan) mereka, jadi sering juga mereka dikadalin orang. Misalnya, ada seorang murid yang merelakan makan siangnya demi seorang kakek tua kelaparan (yang sebetulnya cuma kakek mesum abis selingkuh terus diusir dari rumah), atau nolongin anak yang lagi dikejar-kejar penculik (yang kemudian diketahui sang 'penculik' itu adalah orangtua anak itu sendiri, mau nyeret sang anak ke dokter gigi, tapi fakta tersebut baru diketahui setelah orangtua anak itu babak belur diberi pelajaran sama sang murid tersebut), dan sejenisnya. Cita-cita mereka pun menjadi tentara, polisi, guru, dokter, dan semua profesi yang mendukung perkembangan dan kemajuan umat manusia di muka bumi ini, hidup! Begitulah, anak-anak Shu memang sangat bersemangat.

Kemudian, AK Wu yang terkenal akan kuatnya solidaritas antar murid-muridnya. Apapun yang terjadi, tidak akan ada yang bisa memutuskan tali persahabatan dan kekeluargaan mereka selain kematian! Mereka selalu gotong royong membantu satu sama lain, mengerjakan segalanya bersama-sama. Mulai dari belajar bareng, olahraga bareng, siskamling bareng, bangun rumah bareng, bolos bareng (sampai kepala sekolah dan guru-gurunya juga bolos), bahkan mandi pun bareng! (Tapi tolong dipisah sesuai jenis kelamin, yang bukan muhrimnya silakan minggat) Begitulah, tali kekeluargaan yang begitu kuat mengikat mereka.

Sementara itu, di IPMA Wei, kalangan murid-murid kaya nan borjuis mengisi sekolah itu. Mereka biasa menggunakan sutra dan bordiran perak di seragam mereka, makan masakan _chef _khusus, dan interior sekolah yang begitu mewah dan wah. Mereka juga dikenal dengan sifat individualisme yang tinggi. Satu senang, yang lain tidak merasakan. Yang satu sedih, yang lain senang melihat dia sedih. Sedikit egois memang, tapi mereka juga pintar (nyerempet licik) dan agak sedikit sadis berlebihan.

Dan yang terakhir, SPT Jin. Sekolah ini yang paling terakhir berdiri di banding ketiga sekolah lainnya, tapi juga paling bermacam-macam isinya – bisa dibilang percampuran ketiga sekolah lainnya. Pembela keadilan, ada; yang ikatan kekeluargaannya erat, ada; yang kaya dan narsis, ada; yang mana pun oke! Tapi, mereka terkenal oportunis, dan menghalalkan segala cara demi keuntungan mereka. Ada apa saja, akan mereka manfaatkan. Ada kondangan, mereka bawa plastik pembungkus. Ada bagi-bagi obat generik gratis, mereka bolak-balik antrian beberapa kali dengan dandanan berbeda. Ada workshop gratis, mereka bawa _handycam _biar nanti bisa dibuat CD terus dijual lagi. Itulah makhluk-makhluk Jin, agak nggak tahu malu.

Pagi ini, awal bulan Juli, merupakan tanggal masuknya para murid-murid keempat sekolah tersebut di semester ganjil yang baru. Lho kok pakai penanggalan semesteran Indonesia padahal katanya di Cina? Nggak apa deh, abis _author_ belum pernah sekolah di Cina. Jadi yuk ah, jangan banyak tanya.

Di depan gedung Shu yang mewah dan didominasi warna hijau – mulai dari cat dinding sekolah yang warnanya hijau muda, genteng hijau tua, tulisan 'SHU' gede nggak kira-kira warna hijau mencolok di tengah dinding gedung utama sekolah, pohon-pohon _mullberry_ hijau, kendaraan-kendaraan pada berderet warna hijau, dan sampai rasanya otak _author_ jadi hijau gara-gara kebanyakan nulis hijau... – tampak beberapa murid sedang berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Ada yang malas-malasan, ada yang semangat, ada yang sambil sarapan siomay beli di depan sekolah, ada yang sambil ngupil, dan banyak lainnya. Salah satu murid yang berjalan sambil semangat '45 itu di antaranya adalah Zhao Yun, sang murid idola sekolah tersebut. Dengan balutan syal warna biru tua di sekitar lehernya (maklum, tenggorokannya sensitif sama udara dingin, nanti suaranya nggak seksi kalau sampai batuk atau masuk angin), seragam hijau zaitun yang rapi dan penuh gaya, rambut hitam mengkilap ala iklan Suns*lk yang diikat ekor kuda dengan rapi, serta ekspresi penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri, murid kesayangan kepala sekolah Shu itu pun melangkah dengan pasti menuju gerbang sekolah. Beberapa murid perempuan menyapanya sambil tertawa-tawa genit, dan tawa itu berubah menjadi teriakan senang saat Zhao Yun membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyum cling indah menawan ("Gue gosok gigi sampe setengah jam! Nggak mungkin kalo kaga cling gigi gue!" katanya bangga, walau di belakangnya ibunya marah-marah gara-gara odol abis lagi dalam waktu 2 hari).

Sebagai murid teladan dan ramah dan sopan dan gemar menabung, Zhao Yun langsung menyapa seorang sosok familiar saat ia berpapasan dengan sosok tersebut. "Pak Pang Tong! Selamat pagi, Pak!" sapanya semangat. Sosok itu, yang mengenakan seragam tukang kebun terusan warna hijau kusam, topi jerami, serta handuk putih yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya – selain mata, tentunya – berbalik menghadap Zhao Yun, kemudian mengangguk.

"Nje, Dimas Zhao Yun," kata Pang Tong dengan logat Jawa medok-dok-dok. "Piye kabare? Wis lama ora suwi gara-gara liburan, Dimas Yun makin ganteng wae ki!" ("Apa kabar? Udah lama nggak ketemu karena liburan, Nak Yun makin ganteng aja!")

"Ah, Pak Pang Tong bisa aja," kata Zhao Yun malu-malu kucing sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang sebetulnya bebas gatal gara-gara Suns*lk yang dipakainya itu Suns*lk anti ketombe – lakh malah iklan, lanjut gan... "Bapak juga sehat-sehat dan makin keren aja nih!"

"Le, le, kuwi wis pasti to yo," ("Nak, nak, itu udah pasti lah!") Pang Tong tertawa puas dipuji sama si murid teladan. "Aku yo selalu, olweis, en absolutli keren to yo!" ("Aku kan selalu, always, dan absolutely keren lah!"

Zhao Yun _sweatdrop _sama penggunaan bahasa Inggris sembarangan ditambah logat medok Jawa Pang Tong, tapi dia cuma ngangguk-ngangguk sambil senyum-senyum aja.

"Yo wis, Dimas Yun masuk kelas, nek telat gawat to yo," ("Ya sudah, Nak Yun masuk kelas, kalau telat kan gawat.") sang tukang kebun menasihati. "Tuh, Dimas Jiang Wei wis teko." ("Tuh, Nak Jiang Wei udah datang.")

"Oh iya!" Zhao Yun tersenyum lebar melihat sahabatnya sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan dengan bersemangat. "Oke deh kalau gitu, Pak Pang Tong, sampai nanti, ya!"

Disertai lambaian penuh restu dari sang tukang kebun sekolah, Zhao Yun segera menghampiri seorang siswa sebayanya yang berambut coklat dan berseragam rapi sepertinya. Siswa tersebut tersenyum pada Zhao Yun, rambutnya yang diekor kuda tapi di bawah melambai tertiup angin bagai nyiur di tepi pantai... eh, ngawur.

"Jiang Wei!" seru Zhao Yun sambil menepuk bahu cowok yang agak lebih pendek darinya itu semangat. "Eh, gimana nih kabar lu? Lama kaga ketemuan pas liburan nih!"

"Yo, Zhao Yun," Jiang Wei balas menyapa sahabatnya ceria. "Iya nih, sebulan liburan ternyata lama juga ya... Nyaris lupa gue sama muka lu..."

"Oh, gitu ya lu sekarang... Bisa-bisanya lupa sama muka tampan gini... Lu, gue, end!"

"Eh, kok gitu!" cowok berambut coklat itu merengek. "Gue kan tetep telpon sama SMS lu!"

"Becanda, lah," Zhao Yun tertawa, puas bisa godain sahabatnya pakai iklan operator _handphone_. "Liburan ke mana aja lu?"

"Oh iya... Gue diajakin temen-temen gue dari Wei," Jiang Wei bercerita sementara mereka memasuki gedung sekolah. Cewek-cewek di sekitar mereka langsung berbisik-bisik ceria saat melihat dua cowok populer itu berjalan bersama, mikir musti ngomong apa tapi ternyata pas mereka baru kepikiran mau ngomong apa tu dua cowok udah ngilang – maklum, kebiasaan jalan cepet di kondangan ngambil makanan paling cepet, kebiasaan itu kebawa-bawa ke mana-mana, deh. "Biasa, reunian... Abis dulu kan gue di Wei, en mereka masih berusaha ngajak gue balik ke Wei gitu..." Yak, Jiang Wei merupakan salah satu fenomena aneh karena dia dari TK sampai SMP di Wei, tapi terus SMU pindah ke Shu.

"Eh, jangan dong!" seruan itu bukan Zhao Yun yang bilang, tapi seorang murid dengan seragam sekolah yang compang-camping, ikat kepala warna merah terang, dan perawakan kekar dan gagah. Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei berbalik ke arah pemilik suara tersebut, kaget. "Lu nggak akan khianatin kite punye sekole, kan?!"

"Umm... Guan Ping?" panggil Zhao Yun ragu. Matanya ngelirikin badan Guan Ping dari atas ke bawah, dari bawah ke atas. Bukan untuk alasan pornografi, saudara-saudara. "Lu... nggak abis tawuran lagi, kan?"

"Hah? Dapet dari mane tu pikiran?" Guan Ping balas tanya, logat Betawi-nya terdengar khas.

"Lah, itu baju compang-camping, terus lu pake iket kepala gitu...," Jiang Wei nunjuk ke bawah, ke arah bagian bawah seragam Guan Ping yang memang compang-camping, dan ke atas, ke arah ikat kepala merah menyala di bawah rambut coklat murid sebaya mereka itu. "Atau lu abis demo lagi di depan gedung DPR?"

"Yaa... sebetulnya kemaren gue kan ikutan demo di depan gedung DPR," kata Guan Ping mengakui dengan malu-malu. "Tapi terus polisi ngamanin kita gitu, jadi kemaren gue nginep di kantor polisi seberang tuh, gara-gara si Lu Bu sialan itu... Dasar inspektur gila... Tapi lumayanlah, gue bisa lama-lama liatin istinya nyang seksi itu, si Diao Chan..." Di sini Guan Ping mulai senyum-senyum mesum.

"Yaelah, udah demo gagal ditangkep polisi – bulan depan BBM tetep naek, tau! – ini malah mikirin yang nggak-nggak soal istri orang!" Zhao Yun elus-elus dada. "Istighfar, Ping, istighfar!"

"Mumpung masih muda, Yun," Guan Ping nyengir. "Lagian babe gue juge setuju-setuju aje gue ikutan demo, malah nyuruh gue ikut Paman Fei demo!"

'Ini keluarga kaga bener deh...,' Zhao Yun sama Jiang Wei sama-sama _sweatdrop_.

"Ya udeh deh, gue ke kelas dulu ye!" kata Guan Ping semangat. "Gue udeh dikasih peringatan kaga boleh bolos lebih dari 20 kali ni semester! Sampe nanti, bros!"

'Ni bocah sekolah ngapain sih... coba kalo bokapnya, Pak Guan Yu, bukan guru di sini, dia pasti udah dikeluarin dari dulu...,' kata Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei dalam hati. Mereka pun sama-sama jalan ke kelas.

"Eh, berarti tahun ini lu kan jadi ketua OSIS, ya?" tanya Zhao Yun. "Gantiin Kak Ma Chao?"

"Iya," Jiang Wei mengangguk. Saat ini Jiang Wei memang sedang menjabat wakil ketua OSIS, dan sebentar lagi dinobatkan jadi ketua OSIS.

"Cieeeee, si murid terpintar kesayangan Pak Zhuge Liang...!" goda cowok berambut hitam itu. "Jadi ketua OSIS! Cie, cie, cie―"

"Kak Zhao Yuuuuunnn~"

Zhao Yun langsung mematung dan menghentikan rentetan 'cie cie'nya saat mendengar panggilan manja menggoda itu. Bulu kuduknya merinding, wajahnya memucat, aura di sekitarnya mendingin... ini emangnya Sadako yang mau keluar?

"Itu Bao Sanniang!" seru Zhao Yun tertahan. "Wei, gue duluan ya! Lu tahan dia! Gue nggak mau digelayutin terus lagi sama dia; ntar gue digosipin lagi sama dia! Ancur citra gue!"

"Ah elu, Sanniang kan imut juga," Jiang Wei angkat alis. "Kaga masalah kali digosipin sama dia."

"Nggak mau! Gue masih mau lajang aja, berbakti sama Pak Liu Bei!"

"Dikasih cewek cantik kaga mau, malah milih bapak-bapak! Aneh lu!" ejek Jiang Wei, tetapi sahabatnya itu udah ngacir duluan. "Haah, dasar... Gue lagi yang kena..."

"Ah, Kak Jiang Wei!" seru seorang gadis imut berambut coklat muda. Seragam hijaunya tampak berbeda dari seragam yang dikenakan murid lain. Sebuah bando kuping kucing melekat di kepala gadis itu. Ia berlari-lari ke arah Jiang Wei, tetapi matanya melirik ke sana kemari, mencari sosok lain yang baru saja kabur. Di belakangnya tampak gadis lain berlari-lari kecil, dandanannya lebih sederhana daripada gadis yang sedang berlari di depannya. Rambutnya hitam lurus, sebuah topi baret warna hijau menghiasi kepalanya, ekspresinya kaku dan tajam. Gadis yang pertama tadi langsung menggelayuti lengan Jiang Wei. "Kak Weeeii... Barusan aku lihat Kak Zhao Yun! Kok sekarang dia nggak ada yaaaa?"

"Hai, Sanniang...," Jiang Wei tebar pesona dengan senyum manisnya. Bao Sanniang, si gadis berambut coklat, terpana tetapi hatinya tetap teguh untuk Zhao Yun seorang. "Zhao Yun lagi buru-buru katanya, dipanggil sama Pak Liu Bei..."

"Yaaaahhh...," gadis bertelinga kucing itu merajuk. Gadis yang satu lagi sampai ke tempat mereka, menatap Bao Sanniang dengan tatapan tidak setuju karena gadis itu menggelayuti Jiang Wei. "Xing Caaaai, Kak Zhao Yun udah pergiii... Padahal akhirnya sama-sama udah SMU... Hari pertama aku masuk, niiihhh..."

"Dia murid sibuk," jawab Xing Cai pendek dan tegas. Ia kemudian mendongak ke arah Jiang Wei, dan ekspresinya melembut. "Selamat pagi, Kak Jiang Wei..."

"Pagi, Xing Cai," cowok berambut coklat itu tersenyum ramah pada adik kelasnya itu, seketika membuat gadis itu salah tingkah. "Kalian mau ke kelas, ya? Kalian di kelas apa?"

"Aku di kelas 10-2!" seru Bao Sanniang semangat sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan Jiang Wei. "Tapi Xing Cai di kelas 10-5..."

"Sanniang, Sanniang!" seru seseorang memanggil gadis yang mengenakan jaket berwarna hijau muda di tubuhnya itu. Mereka serempak melihat ke arah seorang murid berlari-lari ke arah mereka. "Kok kalian ninggalin aku, sih!"

"Eh, Guan Suo," Bao Sanniang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seperti merendahkan. "Ada kamu, toh."

"Kok kamu jahat sih sama aku!" seru Guan Suo sedih. Siswa laki-laki itu berambut coklat sangat tua dengan setangkai bunga tertancap di dekat puncak kepalanya, sementara seragam hijaunya tidak dikancingkan sehingga kaus dalaman berwarna kuningnya dapat terlihat. Ia mengenakan sarung tangan putih di kedua tangannya. "Kita kan sekelas! Lagian, kita kan pacaran!"

"Eh, sembarangan!" sangkal Bao Sanniang dengan wajah agak memerah. "Aku cuma suka sama Kak Zhao Yun, tahu! Enak aja ngaku-ngaku!"

"Tapi, kemaren kan kita kencan...!" Guan Suo masih berusaha membenarkan bahwa ia pacaran dengan gadis itu. "Kemaren kamu kan udah beli banyak banget tas sama sepatu pake duitku, terus pulangnya juga kita makan di restoran Padang sampe rendangnya abis semua sama kamu – masa kita udah putus lagi?"

Jiang Wei agak kasihan melihat adik kelasnya itu tampak mau menangis, tapi itu salah dia juga sih terjebak sama _playgirl _macam Bao Sanniang – lagian ini mantan ketua OSIS SMP kok gampang-gampangnya dikadalin... Padahal Jiang Wei rencananya mau ngasih jabatan wakil ketua OSIS ke cowok yang lagi merana itu... Tapi kok masa depan suram ya kalo liat kayak gini...

"Ngggg... nggak tau ah!" seru gadis bertelinga kucing itu sambil berlari pergi, sementara sang murid terpintar di Shu itu menghela nafas lega karena tangannya mulai kesemutan digelayutin sama Bao Sanniang. Guan Suo, air mata mulai mengalir deras di pipinya, langsung berlari mengikuti Bao Sanniang dengan seruan-seruan norak seperti 'Cintakuuuu... jangan tinggalkan akuuuuuu...' atau 'Nooo... My darling... Come back to papaaaa...' Jadi agak ngerti juga kenapa Bao Sanniang nggak mau lama-lama sama dia...

"Umm... kamu nggak ke kelas, Xing Cai?" Jiang Wei memecah keheningan selesai menonton drama pagi hari itu. Adik kelasnya itu langsung menoleh padanya.

"Iya, Kak," Xing Cai mengangguk. "Kakak di kelas mana?"

"Aku di kelas 11-1," jawab Jiang Wei, dalam hati senang ngobrol sama adik kelasnya yang cantik itu.

"Kalo gitu bareng aja, Kak," Xing Cai tersenyum, bikin Jiang Wei kebat-kebit tak karuan hatinya. "Kita searah, kan?"

"Oke, yuk kalo gitu," Jiang Wei mengangguk, dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju jelas mereka.

* * *

Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya~! :D


	2. Chapter 1-2

A.N. : Haaaaai, makasih banyak yang udah baca cerita ini, apalagi komen! Author hepi berat, hehehehehe~~~ Makanya dikasih lanjutannya ;D Moga-moga lebih menghibur para pembaca, yaaa... :D

Disclaimer masih berlangsung! *berandai-andai kapan bisa ngehak milik Jiang Wei, Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, dkk...*

* * *

**Replies for Reviewers:**

**HXN**: Makasih ripiu-nyaaa~! XD Ahahahha, iya, saia juga ngerasa penpik humornya kurang, jadi nambahin deh, walau geje... Xp Oooh, Wu juga nggak 'normal' kok, nih bisa disimak di bawah ini... XD Ahaha, iya, Ma Chao kakak angkatan, abis bingung siapa lagi yang mau dijadiin kakak angkatan... ^^;; Oke2, tapi sabar yaaaa, Jin terakhir munculnya... X) Makasih buat sarannya, udah ditambahin kok! XD

**black roses 00**: Makasih udah ripiu~! X) Maap ya balesnya di sini, author males ke bagian message2... :p Aahahhaha, ngeces?! XD *ngelap pake tisyu* Monggo nih lanjutannya... X)

**marysykess**: Ripiu-nya makaseeeeeh~! 3 Wah, kamu suka penpik ini?! Syukurlaaaah~ *sujud sembah lebay* Wah, sayang Wei masih munculnya di chapter selanjutnya... ^^;; Tapi nggak nyebelin... banget, kok Xp Kyaaaaa ada sesama Boyue-fans~~~ *peluk cium* Tenang, tenang, sebagai seorang penggemar berat Jiang Wei, saia pasti banyak munculin dia di sini... XD Oh-ho, tenang, yang bakal kena dipermalukan oleh author bukan cuma seorang Suo, kok, cuma belum keliatan aja... Stay tune for more humiliated officers of Three Kingdoms~! XD Nih lanjutannya udah ada, silakan dinikmati~~ XD

Okay, happy reading, everyone~! XD

* * *

**Chapter 1-2: Ayo~ Sekolah~! (masih dinyanyikan)**

Sementara itu, di AK Wu, juga terjadi hal yang menarik di pagi pertama mulai sekolah itu...

"KAKAK CEEEE! JANGAN LARI-LARI PAGI-PAGI DINGIN GINI CUMA PAKE KOLOR GITU DONG!"

Sun Ce, merasa malu karena sekarang semua orang melihatnya dan berbisik-bisik seakan-akan dia kelainan (padahal mereka kagum sama bicep, tricep, monocep – apa itu? – di badannya yang sangat terlatih, apalagi _eightpack _di perutnya yang aduhai itu), langsung memukul kepala adik pertamanya. Mereka seakan-akan jadi tontonan pagi hari di depan gedung SMU Wu yang didominasi warna merah pada pagi hari itu.

"Quan! Lu jangan bego gitu dong!" seru Sun Ce kesal dan marah. "Gue kan jadi malu! Ini bukan kolor tau, tapi seragam tinju gue! Gue lagi latihan pagi, lu ganggu aja sih! Tuh, murid-murid baru jadi pada ngetawain gue, kan!"

"O-oh, gitu," Sun Quan, adik Sun Ce yang pertama, mengangguk-angguk. "Kirain Kakak akhirnya jadi gila juga, Kak Ce..."

"Diem lu ah," sang kakak sulung lagi-lagi mentoyor kepala adiknya yang agak dodol itu. Sun Ce memang hanya sedang mengenakan celana tinju kebanggannya yang berwarna hitam dan merah, tak lupa dengan ikat pinggang juara nasionalnya. Padahal siapa suruh juga ya dia lari cuma pake celana tinju gitu... "Kenorakan lu bikin gue malu aja... Mending lu anterin si Shang Xiang deh, dia kan murid baru di sini..."

"Iya, iya...," Sun Quan menggosok-gosok jidatnya yang habis ditoyor kakaknya itu. Rambutnya agak lebih kemerahan daripada kakaknya itu, mungkin karena ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar terpanggang matahari mengejar bola hitam-putih di lapangan hijau dibandingkan kakaknya yang menggeluti olahraga _indoor_ itu. "Tadi rasanya dia berangkat bareng Lu Xun sama Xiao Qiao, deh... Mereka ke mana, ya?"

"Haduh, mereka kalo udah bertiga pasti bikin onar, deh!" Sun Ce tepuk jidat. "Cepetan cari mereka yuk, sebelum mereka di-skors bahkan sebelum sekolah dimulai! Ayah pasti nggak akan tolerir kenistaan mereka lagi!"

Sementara itu, tepat dugaan Sun Ce, ketiga anak nista, eh... baru yang sedang dipersoalkan kedua kakak-beradik Sun itu sedang merayap di bawah salah satu daerah terlarang sekolah, yaitu di daerah ruangan pribadi kepala sekolah.

"Aduh, Shang Xiang, balik aja yuk," kata Lu Xun cemas, sementara ia melihat-lihat keadaan sekitarnya dengan hati semriwing seperti habis makan permen mint. "Ini hari pertama sekolah, dan upacara aja belom mulai, masa udah mau kena masalah lagi?"

"Ah, lu kaga jantan nih!" Sun Shang Xiang balas mengejek teman masa kecilnya itu. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia sedang memperlihatkan isi roknya pada teman baiknya itu karena panjang roknya yang sangat kurang, dan bahwa temannya itu sedang sibuk memerah melihat celana dalamnya yang berwarna merah – dasar murid Wu, semuanya merah! "Lagian, ini kan kantornya bokap gue juga, kenapa gue kaga boleh ke sini, coba? Mencurigakan!"

"Xunnie kalah dari Xiang lagiii~!" seru Xiao Qiao gembira, ekor kudanya melambai-lambai mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Serempak, Lu Xun dan Sun Shang Xiang membekap mulut gadis yang tubuhnya sangat mungil itu.

"Shhh!" seru mereka berdua tertahan.

"Lu nggak mau kita ketangkep sekarang, kan?!" seru Sun Shang Xiang pelan.

"Kecilin suaramu, woy!" seru Lu Xun sama pelannya, tapi cukup membuat Xiao Qiao tak berkutik. Suasana tegang yang membuat orang kebelet pipis pun berlalu, mereka melanjutkan perangkakan mereka di bawah jendela-jendela. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pembicaraan.

"Eh, kok kayaknya aku familiar ya sama suara itu?" kata Lu Xun setelah mendengarkan suara orang yang sedang berbicara. Ketiga tukang onar itu pun berhenti, lalu mengintip jendela di atas mereka dengan hati-hati. Dari jendela itu, mereka mencium bau harum masakan yang langsung menggugah selera siapa saja yang mencium aroma tersebut, dan seketika perut Sun Shang Xiang berbunyi keras.

"Ehehehe, maklum, tadi gue rebutan sarapan lagi sama Kak Ce," katanya mencari alasan dengan wajah memerah. Lu Xun menghela nafas, lalu menyodorkan sepotong roti pada gadis itu.

"Nih, kebetulan aku ada sisa roti," katanya. "Makan gih, daripada ntar kamu kelaparan lagi pas upacara."

"Eeeh, makasih ya, Xun...," Sun Shang Xiang menerima roti tersebut dengan senang hati, dan segera memakannya. Mmmm, roti pisang coklat! Favoritnya sejak zaman SD!

"Cie, cie, Xunnie perhatian nih sama Xiang~!" goda Xiao Qiao sambil menyikut rusuk Lu Xun. Bete, Lu Xun menyingkirkan tangan Xiao Qiao dari rusuknya (ssst, jangan bilang-bilang ya, tapi dia sensitif di situ, ntar dia bisa ketawa sampe nangis terus pipis di celana).

"Bukan gitu, Xiao," gerutu satu-satunya cowok di antara mereka itu. "Kalo pun nggak aku kasih sekarang, paling ntar dia ngobrak-ngabrik tasku terus diambil juga tu roti."

"Umm, iya sih," Xiao Qiao tertawa pelan.

"Cewek preman sih...," gerutu Lu Xun pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sun Shang Xiang, rotinya sudah hilang tanpa jejak, hanya tinggal tersisa plastik pembungkus di TKP, alias tangan gadis itu.

"Nggak, tuh ada yang dateng," jawab cowok berambut coklat tua itu mengalihkan pembicaraan biar dia nggak dijadikan target sasaran tendang lagi sama cewek berambut pendek di sebelahnya itu. "Lho, itu kan... Gan Ning?" Dia menunjuk ke arah sosok yang yang sedang melihat-lihat isi dapur itu. Seorang cowok, berambut pirang, panjang dan kayak nggak disisir, dengan seragam merah nggak dikancing, memperlihatkan sebagian tubuh bagian atasnya, dengan gaya preman Pasar Baru, sedang berdiri di dapur itu.

"GAN NING! JAUH-JAUH DAH LU DARI DAPUR GUE!"

"Apaan sih, Kakek Tua!" Gan Ning, yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan penuh panci dan beraroma wangi itu, balas menyahut. Ia menatap deretan panci-panci itu dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. "Bagi dikit makanannya 'napa! Tadi si Lu Xun udah berangkat duluan sih, kaga sempet gue palak sarapannya!"

"...Xun, kamu kok di mana-mana dianiaya, sih?" Xiao Qiao berbisik prihatin pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"...aku juga nggak ngerti...," Lu Xun cuma bisa pasrah menjadi sasaran aniaya orang-orang yang dia anggap sahabat itu.

"Ah, kaga mau tau gue! Pergi lu!" seru orang yang pertama kali berseru itu, dibarengi dengan suara keras pintu dibuka dengan kasar, dan seketika di ruangan itu sudah bertambah satu orang lain. Sosok yang baru masuk itu tampak kekar, tinggi, dan besar, walau keriput sudah menghiasi wajahnya di sana-sini, dan kumis lebatnya sudah sewarna salju, tatapannya tetap mengintimidasi tiap insan duniawi yang lewat, termasuk bahkan kecoa yang kalau-kalau mau nyuri makanan di dapur sucinya itu. "Ini makanan buat murid-murid, tau!"

"Pak Huang Gai!" seru Sun Shang Xiang tertahan, agak takut jadi mundur sedikit dari jendela. "Si tukang kantin nyeremin!"

"Ya udeh sih, gue pan murid sini juga!" Gan Ning masih nggak mau kalah, antara Betawi sama Sunda nggak jelas logatnya. "Gue ambil jatah gue sekarang kaga masalah, kali!"

"Kaga bisa!" Huang Gai mengambil sendok masak besi raksasanya, lalu menghalangi Gan Ning mendekati panci manapun. "Kalo lu ambil jatah lu sekarang, ntar siang lu ngerengek ga dapet bagian, lagi!"

"Kan ntar siang gue bisa palak si Lu Xun," preman pirang itu nyengir jahil. "No problemo!"

Lu Xun menggerutu pelan sementara kedua gadis di sampingnya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan prihatin (padahal biasanya juga Sun Shang Xiang ikut menganiaya cowok itu).

"Pokoknya tetep ga bisa! Titik! Salah sendiri lu ga sarapan sendiri!"

"Aih, aku pusing dengerin mereka berantem," Xiao Qiao geleng-geleng. "Lanjut, yuk."

Kedua temannya mengangguk setuju, kemudian mereka melanjutkan kembali misi mereka menjelajahi bagian terlarang sekolah. Sekarang, mereka melewati sebuah jendela besar dengan dekorasi mewah, dan jendela itu seketika membuat ketiga bocah tengil itu penasaran.

"Eh, ini jendela bagus amat," komentar Sun Shang Xiang. "Ada apaan ya dalemnya?"

"Mungkin kantor ayahmu," jawab Lu Xun. "Intip aja."

Perlahan dan hati-hati, mereka mengintip ke dalam. Mereka melihat sebuah ruangan kantor yang mewah dan tampak mahal, dengan furnitur-furnitur yang indah. Meja kayu jati yang besar dan berukir, rak buku besar dengan hiasan emas, TV _flat screen _32"... ini kantor apa _suite _yak? Saat mereka sedang bertanya-tanya, tiba-tiba pintu kayu berukir di pojok ruangan terbuka, menampilkan dua sosok pria.

"Ayah!" seru Sun Shang Xiang tertahan saat mata coklat terangnya menangkap sosok yang pertama, yaitu sosok pria paruh baya berambut putih dengan gaya klimis dan keren, ditambah dengan jas hitam bergaris merah dan gayanya yang _cool_.

"Pak Zhou Yu!" seru Lu Xun tertahan juga saat melihat sosok kedua, yaitu seorang pria yang lebih muda mengenakan seragam _marching band _dengan rambut panjang, hitam, indah terurai bagaikan sutra (hoek) sedang berjalan di samping pria yang pertama.

"Waaahhh!" Xiao Qiao langsung semangat melihat Zhou Yu. "Siapa ituuuuu, kok keren banget sih?!"

"Hah, kamu nggak tau Pak Zhou Yu?" tanya Lu Xun kaget. "Dia kan wakil kepala sekolah, sahabatnya Paman Sun Jian gitu... Oh ya, kamu nggak pernah lihat latihan _marching band_-nya kak Da, ya? Pak Zhou Yu kan pembina klub _marching band _juga... Kayaknya mereka bakal nampil di upacara penerimaan murid baru ntar..."

"Aiiiih, ganteng banget sih!" seru Xiao Qiao dengan hati kebat-kebit seperti kena sabit tukan kebun. "Dia belum nikah kan? Belum jadian, kan?"

"Setauku sih belom...," cowok berambut pendek dengan dua kepangan kecil di sisi wajahnya itu kaget. "Eh, jangan bilang kamu mau deketin dia?! Yang bener aja, dia wakasek, lho!"

"Apa sih yang nggak mungkin buat Xiao," Sun Shang Xiang tertawa kecil. "Kejar aja deh tu si Zhou Yu! Masih muda kok! Banyak yang naksir, lho!"

"Siap!" Xiao Qiao berseru dengan semangat, dengan api membara di matanya. "Aku pasti bakal dapetin dia! Ih, tipeku banget sih!"

Sun Shang Xiang dan Lu Xun hanya bisa lirik-lirikan sambil senyum-senyum. Gini deh kalau Xiao Qiao udah semangat, nggak mungkin dihentikan, oleh kepsek sekali pun!

"Siapa di sana?!"

Namun, gara-gara teriakan penuh semangat Xiao Qiao barusan, kedua penghuni ruangan mewah itu pun sadar ada yang bergerayangan di luar jendela. _Shock_, kaget, horor, habis nafas (hah?), ketiga anak nista itu langsung ngibrit sebelum ditangkap oleh kedua orang yang paling berkuasa di Wu itu.

"Xiaaaooo!" seru Lu Xun gemas sambil lari-lari, megangin tasnya erat-erat, takut jatuh di jalan.

"Lu berisik sih, jadi ketauan nih!" Xiang ikut berseru dengan kesal, larinya paling cepat di depan. Maklum, paling biasa dikejar-kejar pihak berwenang sekolah.

"Maaaaff!" Xiao Qiao, yang larinya paling belakang, tampangnya nggak jelas antara mau nangis sedih atau nangis bahagia. Padahal biasanya dia atlet lari sekolah, tapi lututnya rasanya berubah jadi rumput laut saat melihat sang wakasek ganteng itu. Begitulah pagi penuh kehebohan di Wu...

Bagaimana dengan kedua sekolah lainnya? Mari kita simak di chapter berikutnya!

* * *

Iya, menurut saia anak-anak Wu adalah anak-anak yang bersemangat :D

(Coba deh, waktu maenin bagian Wu, selain Shu, mereka juga banyak teriak-teriaknya Xp)

Oke, semoga menghibur, yaaa :D

Review yaaa, kalo ada yang nge-review, author jadi ikutan hepi, hehehehe~ :D


	3. Chapter 2

*hepi liat jumlah review QvQ*

**Replies for Reviewers!**

**HXN**: ahahaha, pokoknya itu keluarga Sun udah nista semua, deh! XD  
Oh, kalo soal trio-nya Lu Xun, dia masih punya 2 lagi kok, kalo sama Xiao Qiao+Sun Shang Xiang kan Trio Nista, masih ada lagi, salah satunya ada Gan Ning+Ling Tong, tapi nanti aja yah, ntar jadi spoiler, dong... Xp  
Ah, iya, di Wei mereka ngomongnya lebih sopan2, tapi cuma kalau kaya Cao Pi gitu dia ngomong sopannya nggak ke semua orang :p  
Pasti muncul dong! Mereka bakal dinistain abis2an! Xp  
Iya, ntar Liu Bei+SSX bakal ketemu, terus... tunggu aja ya~ Xp  
Makasih yaaaa~ 3

**Yukimura-kun**: kyaaa, ada Yukimura~~ XD Apa kabar itu si Mitsunari? X3  
hahaha, ini Bao Sanniang lagi dalam tahap denial bahwa dia itu suka sama Guan Suo; kalo naksir kakak angkatan kan lebih keren... :D  
ooh, tenang, mereka pasti dinistain (terutama dong zhuo)! XD  
Makasih banyak buat repiu-nyaaaa~~~ 3

**maryskess**: waaah, iya, aku udah liat penpikmu, tapi sayang, aku nggak suka OC sama sekali... :(  
ahaha, iya, Lu Xun terlalu imut sampe enak buat disiksa (what the?!)  
Makasih ya repiu-nyaaa~ :DD

**Saika Tsuruhime**: kyaaa, senangnya situ senang~! XD  
hahaha, iya tuh, secara senyumnya abang Zhao Yun kan harus 'kinclong', wong dia poster boy... XD  
Iya, Ma Dai pasti muncul juga kok bareng sodaranya~ :D  
Lu Xun terlalu imut sampe minta disiksa... Xp  
Yah, Gan Ning kan pamalesan, kalo palaknya duit harus beli makanan sendiri lagi nantinya, males dia, jadi sekalian aja palak makanan langsung Xp  
Makasih buat repiu-nya yaaaa~~ 3

**Yurianna Shan L**: ahahaha! mereka hobinya kan kabur dari kejaran yang berwenang! XD  
Hajar warnet?! O.o nggak, nggak, paling ngerampok warteg... Xp  
Ahaha, nih Wei ada di bawah, tapi lagi kurang lucu nih... ^^;;  
Makasih banget repiu-nyaaaa~~~ 3

* * *

**Chapter 2: AADS (Ada Apa di Sekolah?)**

Shu sudah, Wu sudah, yuk sekarang kita intip bangunan mewah yang didominasi warna biru yang merupakan IPMA Wei...

Di halaman dalam sekolah, di mana rumput jenis mewah dan mahal menutupi seluruh permukaan tanah bak permadani yang empuk dan lembut, tampak ratusan murid berderet rapi di sana dengan seragam biru mereka, berbaris sesuai kelas masing-masing. Di antara barisan mereka yang membentuk 'U' besar itu, tampak sebuah podium besar yang megah berlapis emas dengan ukiran burung _phoenix_. Dasar Wei, pamer kerjaannya...

"Jadi anak-anak, kalau ada di antara kalian yang berbuat kriminal, AKAN SEGERA SAYA BAWA KE KANTOR POLISI SEBERANG!" seru orang yang sedang berbicara di atas podium tersebut dengan semangat, suaranya bergema karena mic yang dipakainya berjarak super dekat dengan speaker audio 8 Gh.z (yaelakh). Murid-murid hanya meringis.

"Pak Cao Ren ini apa-apaan, sih?" Zhen Ji, salah satu murid perempuan di dalam barisan kelas 11 menggerutu. Murid-murid cowok di sekitarnya sibuk mengagumi penampilannya yang bagai model walau ia sedang memakai seragam sekolahnya. Cantik, seksi, anggun, gemulai... Memang cocok jadi bunganya sekolah, deh! Tapi dengan sekilas tatapan tajam dari seorang murid cowok yang berdiri di samping Zhen Ji, semua murid cowok langsung mengembalikan tatapannya ke sosok besar yang masih teriak-teriak dengan semangat di depan, merinding ketakutan. "Dari tahun kemarin dia melulu yang buka upacara penerimaan! Padahal dia cuma polisi nyasar dari seberang, bukan guru sini!"

"Nggak cuma tahun kemarin, tahun sebelumnya juga, kok," bisik murid yang berdiri di belakang murid cowok di sebelah Zhen Ji tersebut, yang ternyata sudah kelas 12. Biar dikira muda dia nyelip di barisan kelas 11 kali yak. "Pak Cao Ren pasti ngabisin 30 menit pertama upacara dengan ancaman-ancaman kalau kita jadi kriminal."

"Paman Ren saudara ayahku," murid cowok di sebelah Zhen Ji – yang dengan sukses membuat cowok-cowok yang tadi sempat menatap Zhen Ji dengan tatapan nista kebelet pipis karena ketakutan – menjelaskan sambil memeluk bahu gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang tapi juga arogan, seakan ia memamerkan bahwa ia bisa memeluk gadis tercantik di Wei itu dengan bebas. "Wajar kalau ayahku ngasih waktu buat dia, se-nggak penting apapun omongannya. Lagian bener kata Xu Huang, tiap tahun dia pasti nongol ngomongin soal 'lu-berani-macem-macem-gue-bawa-ke-penjara-biar-tau-rasa' sebelum upacara mulai. Kamu SMP-nya nggak di Wei sih, jadi nggak tahu soal ini, ya..."

"Aaah, aku nggak sabar lihat ayahmu, Cao Pi~" komentar murid cowok lain yang sedang berdiri di sisi lain Cao Pi. Murid ini berseragam biru seperti siswa lainnya, tidak seperti Cao Pi yang mengenakan seragam putih yang menandakan statusnya sebagai ketua OSIS, tetapi gayanya yang lemah gemulai dan wajah yang cantik membuat nyaris semua orang salah paham ia adalah transgen― ups, maksudnya seorang gadis cantik. "Beliau kan keren banget~ Kya~ Kayak anaknya juga~" Ia menusuk-nusuk pipi Cao Pi dengan gemas.

"Agh, jangan deket-deket gue, ah, Zhang He!" seru cowok yang akrab dipanggil Zihuan itu jijik sambil mendorong Zhang He menjauh. "Sheeen, tolongin akuuu..."

"Hush, Zhang He! Jangan pegang-pegang pacarku!" Zhen Ji ikut mendorong Zhang He, nggak sudi ada orang yang megang-megang muka Cao Pi selain dirinya.

Xu Huang, yang sedang berdiri di belakang Cao Pi, tertawa pelan. Dasar anak-anak tukang ribut, nih... Mana ada yang hobi PDA, pula... Bukan, bukan Palakin Duit Anak-anak, tapi _Public Display of Affection_, alias tukang pamer pacaran!

Sementara itu, di baris lain, tepatnya di barisan kelas 12 tampak seorang murid yang sedang asyik menyantap beberapa siomay sekaligus sementara murid-murid yang berdiri di dekatnya berusaha mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin, mengelap bagian tubuh/baju mereka yang kena cipratan saus siomay atau remah-remah siomay pakai tissue antiseptik, atau menyemprotkan parfum/_eau de toilette _(asli, yang satu botolnya harganya sekitar sejutaan, dan bukan yang abal-abal kayak yang dijual di pinggiran Glodok!) karena terganggu dengan bau campuran daging udang, bawang putih, dan saus kacang. Namun, seorang pemberani malah melangkah ke dekat murid yang masih asyik makan tersebut.

"Xu Zhu," suara lembut nan baik itu memanggil nama murid yang memiliki badan bulat (secara harafiah) itu. Yang menengok dengan mata berbinar-binar malah bukan sang pemilik nama, tapi belasan murid perempuan yang ada di sekitar mereka. Uhuk, maklum, selain suaranya lembut, mukanya juga enak dilihat... "Jangan makan terus... Kamu mengganggu yang lain, lho... Ini udah plastik ke-13, masa sarapanmu belum cukup?"

"Guo Jiaaa," rengek Xu Zhu, sekitar mulutnya penuh saus kacang. "Tapi aku lapaaaar... Aku masih masa pertumbuhaaaan... Kalau nggak makan, nanti aku pingsan di sini..."

'Kayaknya cadangan makanan di tubuh lu nggak kurang, deh!' gerutu semua murid lain di situ dalam hati sambil menatap tubuh Xu Zhu dengan kesal. Guo Jia cuma bisa meringis.

"Tapi nanti Pak Mengde sedih lho kalau lihat kamu melanggar peraturan sekolah gini...," katanya, mengeluarkan kartu As yang pasti langsung berpengaruh sama Xu Zhu. Seketika murid berbadan besar itu menghentikan keasyikannya mengunyah. Matanya langsung berkaca-kaca. Ia menoleh pada murid berambut pirang ala iklan cat rambut itu, lalu menggenggam bagian depan seragam cowok itu dengan sedih.

"Aku... aku bikin Pak Cao Cao sedih...?!" seru Xu Zhu, mengundang perhatian murid lainnya, tapi untung Cao Ren masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, kalau nggak bisa-bisa Xu Zhu diseret ke kantor polisi seberang. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Guo Jia yang jauh lebih kurus darinya itu. "Yang bener aja, Guo Jiaaa! Masa siiih! Nggak mauuu!"

"M-m-ma-makanya-nya... k-k-kam-kamu... b-ber-hennn-ti-ti-ti... m-ma-kkan...," Guo Jia berusaha ngomong walau goncangan di tubuhnya belum berhenti dan bahkan menguat karena sekarang Xu Zhu lagi nangis heboh. "X-Xu Zhuuu... aku mual nih digoncang-goncang giniii..."

"Ma-maaffff...," Xu Zhu makin sedih, tapi bukannya berhentiin goncangannya tapi malah makin kuat. "Maafin aku, Guo Jiaaaaa..."

Guo Jia cuma bisa pasrah walau mukanya udah membiru karena sarapan tadi pagi (bola-bola daging kepiting campur sirip hiu, sup bola-bola daging campur, puding buah segar, dan teh hitam panas, hmmm~) lagi dikocok-kocok di dalam perutnya dan terancam keluar lewat atas alias dimuntahin. Niat sucinya biar Xu Zhu nggak ganggu murid lainnya malah jadi bikin dia hampir muntahin sarapan mewahnya... Apa boleh buat, setiap perjuangan membutuhkan pengorbanan...

Setelah diteriakin selama 30 menit nggak kurang nggak lebih, akhirnya murid-murid bisa bernafas lega saat Cao Ren turun dari podium dengan wajah seolah seperti seorang anggota parpol selesai pemilu, dan murid-murid cewek bersorak gembira melihat sosok kepala sekolah yang gagah serta wakilnya yang nggak kalah berkharisma menaiki podium dengan gaya _cool_. Sekarang keadaannya mirip konser _boyband_, deh, heboh!

Di samping sang kepala sekolah Wei yang elegan dan berkharisma itu, berdirilah sang wakilnya, Pak Wakasek Xiahou Dun, yang menatap kehebohan di depannya dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam. Dengan kalem tapi tegas, pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas berwarna biru tua rapi itu mengangkat tangannya, dan seketika keadaan menjadi hening kembali. Setelah mengangguk pada wakilnya, sang kepala sekolah, Pak Kepsek Cao Cao pun siap membuka kata sambutannya setelah berdeham pelan.

"Murid-murid sekalian."

Beberapa murid perempuan asmanya kambuh, dan beberapa mengidap asma dadakan.

"Selamat pagi dan selamat datang saya ucapkan pada kalian semua di pagi hari pada semester baru ini."

Beberapa murid perempuan lainnya kejang-kejang.

"Saya harap kalian semua bisa belajar dengan baik dan membawa nama Wei menjadi yang terdepan, mengalahkan tetangga-tetangga kita."

Tubuh-tubuh murid perempuan yang pingsan mulai bergelimpangan.

"Sekian sambutan dari saya, semoga di semester baru ini, dan semester-semester selanjutnya dapat memajukan kita semua."

Saat Cao Cao sudah turun dari podium, lapangan rumput yang empuk itu sudah agak kosong, dengan tim PMR sedang sibuk mengurusi murid-murid perempuan yang terkena efek dari pidato penuh kharisma dari Cao Cao (termasuk di dalamnya adalah Zhang He, tapi Zhen Ji juga Cai Wenji sebagai pengecualian). Cao Pi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lagi-lagi Ayah bikin keonaran paling heboh; dasar Hero of Chaos... aku lagi deh yang kena sisanya," katanya sambil menghela nafas, lalu ia segera berbalik menghadap murid-murid lainnya, rambut ekor kudanya yang hitam mengkilap berkibar di belakang tubuhnya yang terbalut seragam putih itu. "Perhatian semuanya!" serunya lantang, dan seketika semua murid berhenti berkegiatan dan memperhatikannya. "Petugas PMR! Bawa semua murid yang kondisinya buruk ke ruang kesehatan, dan beberapa murid cowok, bantu mereka! Sisanya yang tidak membantu kembalilah ke kelas, pelajaran akan segera dimulai! Jangan ribut, dan jangan keluyuran ke mana-mana, kalau ada yang keluyuran, akan di-skors!"

Walau kesal, tapi semua murid mematuhi perintah Cao Pi dan mulai berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah mereka, sementara beberapa murid lainnya membantu PMR mengangkut tubuh-tubuh tak berdaya ke ruang kesehatan. Cao Pi memang berkuasa di sekolah itu, baik karena kharismanya, maupun karena statusnya sebagai anak kepala sekolah. Zhen Ji hanya bisa menatap Cao Pi dengan mata berbinar-binar, sementara Cai Wenji cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Sementara itu, Guo Jia yang harusnya ketua OSIS malah ikut diangkut tim PMR gara-gara dia masih mual-mual gara-gara goncangan dahsyat Xu Zhu.

Begitulah, pagi di Wei dipenuhi oleh gelimpangan murid-murid perempuan yang pingsan/kejang-kejang sehingga agak menghambat proses belajar-mengajar.

Lalu, bagaimana situasi di Jin? Mari kita tengok...

Berbeda dengan Wei yang upacara penerimaannya sangat singkat, padat, dan menghasilkan banyak korban, upacara pembukaan di Jin memakan waktu sangaaaaaat lama...

"—demi kejayaan sekolah tercinta kita ini, kita harus selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik, apapun itu caranya, nggak halal sekalipun boleh, demi mencapai tujuan bersama kita, dan manfaatkan semua kesempatan yang ada dengan cara yang paling menguntungkan tetapi kalau sampai merugikan lebih baik ditinggalkan! Fuahahahahaha! Tujuan itu harus diusahakan dengan berbagai cara yang pintar dan gunakan taktik terbaik, utamakan diri sendiri baru orang lain, tapi kalau apa boleh buat harus rugi, usahakan kerugian itu dipindahkan ke orang lain—"

Demikian kilasan pidato ngaco tak lain tak bukan dari sang kepala sekolah sendiri, Pak Sima Yi, yang juga merangkap sebagai kepala mafia keluarga Sima (jadi wajar juga ya kalau pidatonya ngawur). Pidatonya juga sangat egois, berhubung Sima Yi ini tak lain tak bukan adalah mantan Wakasek dari IPMA Wei, tapi ternyata dia malah bangun sekolah sendiri juga. Namun, walau panjang, siswa-siswa Jin tetap memperhatikan dengan penuh konsentrasi mendengarkan wejangan dari sang kepala sekolah (beberapa ada yang sekalian ngeliatin sang kepsek muda dan tampan itu). Mereka memang rajin-rajin, juga sangat hormat pada guru-guru mereka. Mungkin karena itulah, walau sekolah mereka tergolong jauh lebih muda dari ketiga sekolah lainnya, tetapi mereka memiliki prestasi hampir menyamai sekolah lainnya.

Di baris depan, tampak tiga murid yang memiliki aura berbeda dari murid-murid lainnya. Bisa dibilang mereka memiliki hubungan darah paling dekat dengan sang kepsek yang sedang asyik berkicau di depan podium hall pertemuan sekolah itu. Murid-murid lain pun tampak agak segan untuk dekat-dekat dengan mereka; seakan mereka adalah keturunan bangsawan penting dari sebuah kerajaan... mungkin.

"Yuanjiii, aku bosaaaan...," rengek salah satu dari ketiga murid 'berbeda' itu. Badannya yang besar dan berisi, dengan wajah tampan dan rambut coklat ikal berantakan, tampak kurang cocok mengeluarkan rengekan barusan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu seorang gadis mungil yang sedang duduk tenang di sebelahnya. "Tiap hari juga aku dengerin ceramahan kayak gini di rumaaaaah..."

"Dengarkan saja, Zishang," Wang Yuanji, sang gadis berambut blonde yang diikat rapi dengan seragam tak kalah rapi, menjawab dengan nada datar. Tenang, dia bukan pengidap OCD – Obsessive Compulsive Disorder – alias gila kerapian itu, kok. "Kamu kan calon Ketua OSIS tahun ini, harus kasih contoh yang baik."

"Tapi aku bosaaan...," rengek Sima Zhao lagi. Sebuah jitakan yang tidak terlalu lembut mendarat dengan manis di kepala Sima Zhao. "Aduh! Kak Shi! Apa-apaan sih!"

"Berisik," kata Sima Shi, sang kakak, berkomentar datar dari sebelah Wang Yuanji. Gadis itu tetap berwajah datar, tapi ia mendengus geli, membuat Zhao makin berkoar-koar.

"Yuanji! Tega-teganya ngetawain akuuu!" seru Sima Zhao lebay. "Kau lukai aku dengan sikapmu~!"

Sima Zhao mulai nyanyi-nyanyi nggak jelas, mau nggak mau menarik perhatian murid lainnya. Seorang 'murid' berbadan besar dengan gaya The Rock yang duduk di belakang cowok berambut coklat itu berdeham pelan.

"Tuan Zhao...," kata Deng Ai memperingatkan. "Ayah Tuan melihat ke sini, lho."

"Huuuuh?" Sima Zhao menatap ke arah podium; dan ternyata benar, saudara-saudara, tatapan Sima Yi yang tajam bagai cakar elang itu sedang menatap anak bungsunya dengan tatapan 'kalo-nggak-diem-ntar-pulang-nggak-gue-kasih-kue-stroberinya' sementara mulutnya masih berpidato dengan lancar. "Hyaaa, Ayah nyeremin! Kak Shi, kalau kue stroberinya diambil Ayah lagi, gimana dooong!"

"Urusan lu," kata Sima Shi acuh tak acuh, dingin, dan cuek seperti kaktus (hah?).

"Kalau tak salah, calon Ayah Mertua bilang, kalau calon Kakak Ipar tidak berhasil mendiamkan Zishang, maka persediaan _bao zhi_ di rumah keluarga Sima akan dikurangi," celetuk Wang Yuanji kalem. Ya, Wang Yuanji ini sudah jadi tunangan resmi Sima Zhao, dan ada isu-isu mereka bakal langsung nikah lulus SMU. Tiba-tiba, hawa dingin mencekam bagaikan ada maling lewat (?) keluar dari tubuh Sima Shi.

"Zishang," kata sang kakak mengancam – sebetulnya nggak ada perubahan dari nadanya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya lebih mengancam daripada tadi; mungkin karena sekarang tiba-tiba ada jangka-super-tajam di tangannya? "Pokoknya KALO SAMPE _bao zhi _gue kurang SEBIJI aja, kuku lu juga berkurang SEBIJI!" Dasar anak mafia, ancamannya juga nyeremin abis...

"Hieee!" Sima Zhao meluk Wang Yuanji yang masih kalem adem ayem layaknya peuyeum, ketakutan-nyaris-ngompol. "Yuanjiii, Kak Shi juga nyeremiiin..."

"Calon Kakak Ipar kan anak ayahmu," sahut Wang Yuanji, diam-diam merasa geli melihat pacarnya bagai teripang yang menempel di batu karang. "Wajar kalau sama-sama nyeremin."

"Zishang! Diem nggak lu!" ancam Sima Shi lagi, mengacung-acungkan jangkanya. Dengan takut, Sima Zhao bersembunyi di balik tubuh Wang Yuanji yang kecil. Puas melihat adiknya itu sudah diam sekarang, Sima Shi memasukkan jangkanya ke balik blazer seragamnya layaknya sebuah pistol. Kemudian, mereka kembali mendengarkan ceramah sang ayah di depan. Puas dengan kerja anak sulungnya, Sima Yi pun tidak memberikan tatapan menakutkan lagi pada Sima Zhao.

Sementara itu, di pojokan belakaaaaaaang banget, tampak dua murid yang lagi asyik sendiri, dan mereka lolos dari tatapan tajam Sima Yi karena mereka berjongkok di belakang barisan murid-murid lainnya. Mereka tak lain tak bukan adalah Zhong Hui dan Xiahou Ba. Zhong Hui sedang asyik dengan PSP di tangannya, main Patapon (heh?), sementara Xiahou Ba dari tadi menarik-narik lengan seragam seniornya itu.

"Kak Zhong Hui! Balikin PSP-ku, dong!" rengeknya sedih. "Aku juga mau maiiiiin..."

"Diem lu!" sergah Zhong Hui sambil mengibaskan tangannya sehingga pegangan Xiahou Ba terlepas. "Gue nggak punya PSP nih, masa lu nggak mau minjemin gue bentaran aja! Gue kakak kelas lu! Gue labrak baru tau rasa!"

"Tapi tapi tapi... batrenya mau abiiis...," rengek murid kelas 10 yang berambut coklat muda itu. "Minimal bayar lah, Kak..."

"Lu minta bayaran sama gue?!" seru Zhong Hui bete.

"Tapi aku bawa PSP-nya itu emang buat disewain...," kata Xiahou Ba lagi. "Aku udah susah-susah pinjem gratis dari Boyue buat seminggu ini biar bisa tambah uang jajan..."

"Ini punya si orang gagal itu?!" seru Zhong Hui jijik, seketika ia memegang PSP di tangannya dengan ujung jari dan ujung jempol. Baginya, orang yang pindah sekolah itu termasuk 'orang gagal', apapun alasannya.

"Jangan gitu dong, Kak...," juniornya itu sedih. "Boyue baik, kok... Dia sering banget minjemin duit buatku yang sering kere ini... Maklum, Ayah jarang kasih duit jajan gara-gara sering beli anak panah..."

"Huh... gue nggak sudi megang barang punya orang itu...," gerutu murid kelas 12 yang berambut ikal coklat dengan kunciran kecil dengan pita turquoise sutra. "Tapi gue males beli PSP sendiri..." Ia merogoh sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan selembar tissue, lalu kembali main setelah melapisi tangannya dengan tissue. Xiahou Ba kembali merengek sementara Zhong Hui mengacuhkannya. Kasihan, kasihan, baru hari pertama masuk Xiahou Ba udah dipalak senior...

Kemudian, pidato kepala sekolah pun terus berlangsung sampai jam pelajaran hari itu habis... (kok Sima Yi nggak habis suara ya ngomong selama itu?)

-pulang sekolah, di ruang guru ST Shu...

"Suamiku Kongming, bagaimana hari pertama ini?" Yue Ying, sang guru matematika merangkap guru pembimbing ekstrakurikuler keterampilan itu menanyakan suaminya sambil memijit-mijit bahu sang suami. Mereka sedang duduk bersama di ruang guru ST Shu yang masih sepi; mungkin guru-guru lain masih di kelas. Zhuge Liang sendiri mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan santai, kumisnya yang seperti lele melambai-lambai halus.

"Melelahkan," komentarnya lelah. "Anak baru nggak ada yang bisa diharapkan. Masa nggak ada yang tahu ada berapa jumlah provinsi di Cina ini!" Guru geografi itu menghela nafas panjang. "Memang cuma Boyue yang bisa diandalkan... Bahkan Zilong pun kalau bukan pelajaran olahraga atau kewarganegaraan itu cuma murid rata-rata..."

"Jiang Wei?" gumam Yue Ying. "Tadi waktu aku kasih quiz dadakan di kelasnya, cuma dia sendiri yang bisa dapat 100..."

"Tuh kan!" Zhuge Liang langsung heboh sendiri. "Si sekolah Wei itu bodoh, nggak bisa lihat potensi hebat kayak dia! Malah dibuang-buang!"

Yue Ying cemburu soalnya suaminya malah memuji-muji si murid unggulan itu setinggi langit. 'Padahal gue kan lebih pinter dari dia...,' pikir Yue Ying bete. 'Kok cuma dia yang dipuji-puji! Kalo cuma nyebutin nama-nama hutan, gunung, sungai, dll di Cina mah gue juga bisa!' Yue Ying, saking cemburunya, lupa bahwa Jiang Wei cuma murid, sementara dia adalah guru; mana mungkin dibandingkan!

"Lagi-lagi ngomongin soal Jiang Wei," sebuah suara baru muncul di ruangan itu, menghentikan ode untuk seorang Jiang Wei dari Zhuge Liang. "Dia memang murid kesayanganmu ya, Kongming!"

"Ah, Pak Xuande," Zhuge Liang diam-diam merasa malu ketahuan lagi heboh sendiri.

"Tapi menurutku Zilong lebih oke, lho!" Liu Bei, sang kepala sekolah, ikut membanggakan murid kesayangannya. "Dia jago banget di pelajaran kewarganegaraan! Selain itu, dia juga sangat kuat, dia bisa olahraga apapun dalam jangka waktu lama! Kemarin waktu pesta olahraga, dari lomba lari sampe lomba makan kelereng ( #%#$?! Memangnya debus?) Zilong bisa menang semua!"

"Nggak ada yang bisa ngalahin kehebatan anak gue!" seru Zhang Fei, ikut nimbrung, sementara badannya masih basah oleh keringat. Dasar guru olahraga. "Olahraga oke, otak oke, muka cakep! Kurang apa coba si Xing Cai?!"

"Guan Ping sama Guan Suo tetep yang paling oke, dong," Guan Yu juga ikutan masuk, tapi lebih kalem daripada saudara angkatnya, Zhang Fei. "Ping sama Suo sama-sama jago bela diri, dan Ping sering berjasa dalam sejarah perdemoan, dan tau kan, Suo dulu ketua OSIS waktu SMP?"

"Kalau kamu, say?" tanya Zhuge Liang pada istrinya. "Murid kesayangan kamu siapa?"

"...um," Yue Ying tampak ragu. "...Wei Yan?"

Seketika ruang guru menjadi sepi krik-krik. Zhuge Liang menatap istrinya tak percaya.

"Kamu suka sama murid yang nggak jelas makhluk apaan itu?!" seru sang wakil kepala sekolah nggak terima. "Yang bener ajaaa?! Dia kan nggak tahu adat! Masa pakai baju nggak senonoh ke sekolah! Mana dia udah nggak naik kelas selama 5 tahun lagi!" (kok nggak dikeluarin dari sekolah, ya?)

"Itu bukan baju nggak senonoh, suamiku sayaaang," Yue Ying berusaha sabar sama suaminya yang pikirannya udah ke mana-mana itu. "Itu baju gulat! Masa nggak tahu!"

"...oh," sekarang Zhuge Liang yang tampak malu.

"Kongming kan tontonannya cuma berita sama National Geographic, ya," sindir Zhang Fei sambil nyengir.

"Eh! Enak aja! Aku tahu kok sekarang Anang lagi bareng Shantika!" sanggah Zhuge Liang, berusaha menunjukkan pengetahuannya di bidang yang lagi ngetren. Zhang Fei langsung ngakak sementara Guan Yu batuk-batuk mencurigakan.

"Umm, Ashanti, Kongming, bukan Shantika," Liu Bei berdeham pelan.

"M-maksudnya itu!" seru Zhuge Liang agak malu. "Aku juga tahu di bioskop lagi ada Pacman, the Yellow Knight Rises!"

"...Batman, Kongming...," gumam Liu Bei lagi, berusaha meralat kekacauan Zhuge Liang. Zhang Fei makin puas ketawanya dan batuk-batuk Guan Yu makin hebat sementara Zhuge Liang makin memerah.

"Udah ah, jangan gangguin Kongming lagi," Yue Ying menjitak Zhang Fei.

"Tapi tentu," Liu Bei mengeluarkan senyum mautnya. "Murid yang manapun tetap murid ST Shu, mereka semua berharga, dan tentu mereka semua memiliki potensi masing-masing yang nantinya akan membanggakan sekolah kita, dan membawa ST Shu menjadi yang terbaik untuk kita semua!"

Seperti biasa, kata-kata hangat dan tulus Liu Bei itu membuat semua guru tersenyum. Begitulah, sang kepala sekolah yang penuh dengan kebenaran dan ketulusan, selalu bisa membuat orang lain mengikuti jalannya dengan sukarela. Hidup!

* * *

Bersambung dulu, yaaa~ :D

Seperti biasa, review biar makin semangat ngetiknya~~ X3


	4. Chapter 3-1

A.N.: Yippiiiii, new chapter! :DDD  
Maaf ya, akhir-akhir ini author lagi hectic sama lomba yang lagi diikutin... ; - ; Maaf jadinya kalo lama apdetnya... ( _ _ )  
Ngomong-ngomong, di chapter sebelumnya, ada kebodohan yang ditulis author! Dikatakan bahwa Cao Pi itu ketua OSIS, padahal dia belom jadi ketua! Guo Jia yang masih jadi ketua, Cao Pi belum! Tapi dia udah sok-sok jadi ketua, soalnya dia emang wakilnya Guo Jia... Maafkan kebodohan saia, ya... ; - ;  
BTW, yang penting ini chapter yang baru! :DD  
semoga pada suka, ya~~~ :DDDD  
Happy reading~! ;D

* * *

**Replies for reviewers:**

**HXN: **Iya, nggak suka OC... ^^;; Lho, kok jadi benci kamu? Nggak dong! . Pastinya others bakal muncul dong! Nih di chapter ini beberapa others udah mulai muncul! XD En pasti, SSX pasti ketemu Liu Bei, tenang~~~ Hmm, aku udah buat kok penpik SW kok, tapi males aja publish-nya... :p Hahaha~ Makasih yaaaa~ 3

**Saika Tsuruhime: ***hepi liat review-annya Tsuruhime-san* 3  
Iyaaa, abis kostum DLC-nya Cao Ren polisi sih, jadi kubuat dia jadi polisi nyasar! XD Abis Cao Cao mempesona banget, jadi Zhang He ikutan pingsan (refer to Cao Cao kan punya banyak istri tuh, dan di game juga ada cewek yang bilang Cao Cao keren abis, jadi... :D)  
Sima Yi: "Huh, gue kan emang keren! Kalo cuma ngomong 5 jam non-stop aja mah, gue bisa!" (somse, ceritanya, walau yang disombongin ga mutu *disabet kipas*)  
Sima Shi: "Eh, lu kate gue mau makan bao zi sembarangan?! Bao zi gue khusus dipesen tau!" (somse juga kaya babenya :p *disabet bao zi-eh, pedang)  
Shu:  
Zhuge Liang: "Hmm, saya menganggap Jiang Wei seperti anak sendiri... Abis, anak2 saya nggak ada yang sejenius dia..." (ada di kisah asli The Romance of Three Kingdoms :p)  
Liu Bei: "Iyalah! Zilong paling hebat! Lebih hebat dari anak saya sendiri!" (Eh?! Ayah durhaka, nih!)  
Zhang Fei: "Siapa dulu dong ayahnya!" *bangga*  
Guan Yu: "Nggak, Suo sih nggak pernah ikutan demo... Dia anak baik... Tapi dia jago bela diri, tentunya... Kemarin dia nggak sengaja bikin orang masuk RS gara2 salah tangkap, kirain maling ternyata orang cuma kebelet pipis jadi lari2 di mall..." (waduh...)  
Yue Ying: "Wei Yan itu anak baik! Dia selalu berusaha keras! Sayang nggak ada yang ngertiin dia, bahkan suamiku aja nggak bisa ngerti!" *sedih*  
Ehehehehehehe, makasih banyak lho buat review-nya, saia suka banget bacanya~~~~ 3

**black roses 00: **Ahahaha, iya kaaan! :D Lu Xun sih, tampang imutnya minta disiksa... Xp  
Ahahaha, karena Cao Cao terlalu mempesona, jadinya siswi2 pada klenger liatnya... Xp  
Iya, Jin kaga bener, apalagi kepseknya aja udah paling nggak bener gitu... :p  
Ruang guru lain juga dikasih liat kok, nih di bawah chapter ini ada! :D  
Makasih repiunya, yaaa~ #

**Kaien-Aerknard: **Hahahahhaha! XD *ambil popcorn, liat perdebatan Aerknard-san sama Guo Jia*  
Iya, kerjaan Liu Bei kan senyum2, nggak heran senyuman mautnya bisa bikin Shu bersatu padu dengan kuat... (wut?)  
Zhuge Liang: "Sebagai strategist ulung, kerjaan saya bukan nonton kaya gituan..." *sok jenius*  
Oh-ho, itu udah pasti ada event yang melibatkan langsung ke4 sekolah ini! tenang, pasti bakal heboh+seru! XD  
Ehehehe, makasih ya buat repiunyaaa~ :DDD

**SSXLOVER: **Oh-ho, makasih bro! Bagus deh kalo situ suka! :DD  
Nih, udah apdet lagi~ Makasih lho buat repiunya~~~ 3

**Yukimura-kun: **Maklum, masa kecil Liu Bei kan kurang bahagia, jadi dia ga tau jenis2 permainan lomba gitu... (*disabet twin sword-nya Liu Bei*)  
Hahahah, kan yang penting ada yang bagus dari Zilong, dan dia murid teladan yang disukai guru2, jadi nggak masalah kan kalo nilai matematikanya agak jeblok? Xp  
Okeee, makasih ya repiunyaaa~ :D

On with the story~!

* * *

**Chapter 3-1: Jadi, Gue Musti Bilang 'Wei', Gitu?!**

Cao Ren menghela nafas panjang. Zhang Liao memuntir-muntir kumis ala Prancis-nya dengan tenang. Xiahou Dun bertopang dagu dengan malas. Xiahou Yuan mengupil panjang-pendek (eh?). Mereka duduk berjajar dengan rapi di depan sebuah meja besi besar warna hitam di ruangan berwarna hitam kelam dengan lampu pijar 5 watt berwarna merah (lha... kayak ruang ramal dukun, yak?). Tatapan tajam mengancam menatap mereka satu per satu, tajam dan mesum— maksudnya, menusuk.

"Kalian ngerti nggak perbuatan kalian udah merugikan?!" suara berat menggelegar itu memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. Seketika tikus yang lagi asyik makan di pojok ruangan itu langsung kabur ketakutan keluar ruangan. Sosok besar, tegap, gagah, dan berisi itu berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Seragam polisi warna hitamnya menambah kesan menyeramkan dari orang tersebut. Sayang, bagi keempat orang tadi itu topi dan kacamata hitam yang dipakai pria itu mengurangi daya seramnya. Pertama, ruang gelap gini pake kacamata item itu jadi bikin dia kayak pengen nutupin bintit di matanya. Kedua, itu apa-apaan masang antena kecoa warna merah segede gaban gitu di topinya?! Buat mecut orang, apa? Namun bentakan sang inspektur menghentikan cekikikan tersembunyi keempat orang tadi dengan segera. "JAWAB!"

"Iyaaa...," jawab mereka serempak, cuma buat si inspektur yang terkenal _killer _dan kadang suka nembak orang dengan 'nggak sengaja' itu senang aja. Nggak kena jantung atau kepala, kok. Cuma nyerempet-nyerempet tangan, kaki, atau kalau lagi sial yaaaa paling kena perut atau pantat... nggak parah kok, nggak...

"Gue nggak heran kalau harus nangkep bocah-bocah berandal dari Shu atau Wu itu; tapi guru-guru dari Wei?!" Lu Bu, sang Inspektur Kecoa— uhm, Killer, itu berteriak heboh. "Terus lu, lagi! Cao Ren! Lu salah satu polisi di sini, malah bikin onar?!"

"Tenang, Sayang," seorang polwan yang sangat cantik dan seksi segera menenangkan Lu Bu. Dia memakai seragam polisi biasa, tapi entah kenapa kok kalau dia yang pakai jadi mirip _girband _dari Korea, ya? Ia memegangi lengan sang inspektur dengan lembut. "Jangan marah-marah gitu... Nanti darah tinggi kamu kumat lagi... Nanti malem aku nggak kasih kamu makan es krim vanila campur tiramisu pake topping _whipped cream_, karamel, sama ceri lagi, lho."

'Wadeuh, garang-garang makanannya es krim, cuy!' batin keempat tersangka, berusaha menahan tawa sambil menatap sang polwan dengan tatapan nista. Bisaaaa aja ni kecoa; kecoa-kecoa gitu dapet istri mantep abis!

"Iya, iya, Diao Chan sayang," Lu Bu seketika melembut seperti rambut afro dikasih Herb*l Ess*nces – eh kok jadi iklan? Lanjut... "Aku tenang, deh. Tapi abis ni orang-orang pada kaga tau umur! Udah tua, keriputan gini, masiiiiih aja bikin onar!" Tiba-tiba gaya ngomong Lu Bu jadi manis kekanak-kanakan dan manja (kok jadi pengen muntah, ya?)

"Yang bikin onar bukan kita, tau!" Bete, Xiahou Dun angkat suara. Tidak seperti biasanya, sang wakasek IPMA Wei itu tampak agak berantakan. _Blazer _sutra biru tuanya tak kelihatan, dan kemeja putihnya yang nggak pernah nggak wangi itu tampak kotor oleh debu, dan dasi sutra biru tuanya bahkan tiba-tiba pindah tempat ke kepala Xiahou Yuan. Udah jadi kucel, belom makan pecel, suasananya bikin kecel (baca: kesel), lagi! Uuuuh, cebel! Dalam hati seorang _chibi_ Xiahou Dun lagi meronta-ronta dengan gemas.

"Ta, tapi, Kak Dun...," Xiahou Yuan berusaha menghentikan omongan saudaranya itu.

"Diem, Yuan!" kata Xiahou Dun kesal sambil mendelik.

"Dun, Tuan Cao Cao udah pesen—" Zhang Liao berusaha menambahkan.

"Iye, gue tau Mengde pesen bakmi ayam pake siomay sama es jeruk buat ntar siang! Tapi mana bisa beli kalo kita ada di sini?!"

"Bukan itu, dodol, maksud gue—"

"SIAPA YANG DODOL?! Lu tuh, kumis lu kaya dodol gagal!"

"LU NGEHINA KUMIS GUE?! Kaya kumis lu kebagusan aja! Lu pernah liat nggak semut iring-iringan di pohon mati?! Nah ntu, kumis lu tuh kaya gitu!" Maklum, di kebon belakang rumah Zhang Liao ada banyak pohon pisang, jadi dia hafal ada apa aja di deket pohon.

"Sialan lu! Tau nggak, ini trend terbaru masa kini, tau! Lu aja yang nggak tau _fashion_!"

"Pesyen? Apa itu pesyen?! _Playstation _jenis baru?!"

"ARGH! Kuping tu dikorek, biar lubangnya guna!"

"Ini kok mereka malah jadi berantem sendiri ya, Ren? Gimana ini?"

"Saya nggak ngerti..."

"Terus, terus! Gue suka liat orang berantem!"

"Lah, ini polisi malah hepi liat mereka berantem! Gimana, sih!"

"Fengxian sayang, mau dibawain _popcorn _sama gula-gula kapasnya?"

"Diao Chan sayang tau aja, deh! You know me so well~"

"Astaganaga, ada tabrakan bus ya di luar?!"

"Itu suara Lu Bu nyanyi, Yuan..."

Ruangan interogasi itu pun yang awalnya mencekam malah berubah jadi pasar; semuanya saling teriak-teriak nggak karuan. Sebetulnya ada apa ya, sampai Cao Ren, Zhang Liao, Xiahou Dun, dan Xiahou Yuan ada di kantor polisi? Yuk kita cek...

Pagi itu, pagi cerah yang biasa di gedung IPMA Wei yang indah dengan warna biru menterengnya. Jenis-jenis pohon mahal bertebaran di sana-sini, dari pohon palem, beringin, pinus, apapun deh! (sebenernya _author _nggak tau jenis pohon mahal itu apa aja...) Lalu, di depan pintu gerbang raksasa sekolah itu, tampak mobil-mobil mewah berjajar di depan sekolah, dan murid-murid dengan seragam mereka yang rapi turun dari tiap-tiap mobil sambil berjalan angkuh sebelum bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka (beda banget sama sekolah tetangga – ST Shu maksudnya – yang sangat 'merakyat'; murid-muridnya kalau nggak jalan kaki, naik sepeda, naik becak, ya naik kuda – eh, maksudnya andong).

Dari salah satu mobil mewah berwarna biru tua metalik berjenis sedan, tampak seorang gadis cantik yang langsing dan anggun turun dari sana. Pakaiannya sopan dan rapi, dengan rok lipit ungu tua hampir mencapai lutut, blazer biru tua yang disetrika rapi, rambut lembut indah habis _creambath _dengan pita biru muda di kepala, _stocking _hitam dan sepatu _boots _hitam seragamnya, Cai Wenji siap menjalani hari yang baru di sekolah. Tersenyum lebar pada dunia, ia pun melambaikan tangan pada supirnya yang telah mengantarnya itu.

'Pagi yang baru di sekolah!' pikirnya senang. 'Senangnya hatiku~ Bertemu teman-teman semua~'

"Eh, ada Nona Cai!" sapa seseorang, membuat Cai Wenji berhenti nyanyi-nyanyi sendiri di dalam hati – untung nggak nyanyi sendirian keras-keras, kalau nggak pasti diliatin anak-anak satu sekolah. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar pada orang yang menyapanya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Pak Jia Xu," sapanya sopan. Jia Xu mengangguk-angguk.

"Selamat pagi," balasnya dengan nada bicara ala Bang Rhoma Irama. Jangan salah, Jia Xu ini penggemar berat sang Raja Dangdut, sampai-sampai cara ngomongnya pun mirip banget! "Nona Cai kelihatan senang sekali pagi ini! Ada apa gerangan?" (jangan lupa, harus dibaca dengan logat Rhoma Irama!)

"Ah iya, Bang Rhoma— eh, maksud saya, Pak Jia Xu," Cai Wenji tertawa malu karena salah ngomong. "Habis bisa ketemu teman-teman, jadi saya senang."

"Ah, baik, baik, saya mengerti," Jia Xu mengangguk-angguk lagi. Seragam petugas kebersihannya tampak rapi dan bersih seperti biasa – walau wanginya seperti aroma Sup*r Pel yang lavender itu sih – dengan sapu gagang panjang andalannya di dalam genggaman seperti biasa. Di kepalanya tampak sehelai handuk putih yang berfungsi sebagai _bandana_. Belum ada murid yang tahu ada apa di balik _bandana _handuk itu. Misteri Sorban Handuk, kalau kata murid-murid Wei.

"Pak Jia Xu lagi apa di depan gerbang sekolah begini?" Cai Wenji balas bertanya. Jia Xu nyengir.

"Sebetulnya, Nona Cai, jangan dikatakan pada siapa-siapa," Tiba-tiba ia berbisik. "Tapi Pak Cao Cao memberikan saya tugas yang sungguh sulit dan mulia!"

"Wah!" Cai Wenji bersemangat mendengarnya. Asyik nih! "Disuruh apa, Pak?"

"Rahasia, lho ya," bisik Jia Xu dengan nada misterius. Cai Wenji mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat. Saat ini ia sedang membayangkan dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang agen rahasia yang akan menjalankan misi negara bersama seorang... petugas kebersihan sekolah. Tapi Cai Wenji menghargai semua profesi kok, jadi nggak masalah! "Jadi... sebetulnya... saya itu..."

"Hmm, hmm," Cai Wenji mendorong Jia Xu untuk melanjutkan.

"...disuruh untuk menggeledah para murid kalau-kalau ada yang membawa benda-benda yang bisa mengganggu proses belajar-mengajar di sekolah!"

"Ooh!" Cai Wenji kagum akan tugas mulia itu. "Misalnya apa, Pak?"

"Misalnya—" tiba-tiba Jia Xu menegakkan tubuhnya, mengambil sapunya, lalu segera melesat ke belakang Cai Wenji berdiri. "OI, TUAN XU HUANG! SINIIN KAGA TU KOMIK!"

"Ha?!" Xu Huang, yang baru aja sampai dan tinggal kurang 5 cm dari gerbang sekolah, kaget berat saat sebatang sapu mencegatnya. Komik Hamtaro yang sedang dibacanya otomatis terjatuh dari tangannya karena terlalu kaget.

"Komik ini saya sita!" kata sang petugas kebersihan sekolah tegas sambil memungut komik tersebut, sementara Xu Huang menatap Jia Xu dengan berbinar-binar.

"Ya ampun, pagi-pagi bisa lihat Guru Jia Xu beraksi!" seru Xu Huang bahagia. "Kalau gitu besok-besok bawa komik lagi, ah! Jurus pedang sapu Guru Jia masih keren seperti biasa, Guru!"

"Eh, jangan panggil saya 'Guru'," Jia Xu memuntir-muntir kumisnya dengan ekspresi sok _cool_. Ia memutar-mutar sapunya dengan lincah dan penuh gaya. "Saya ini cuma seorang tukang bersih-bersih setia Pak Cao Cao."

"Tapi Guru," tiba-tiba murid kelas XII itu meniru belalang sembah di lantai batu sekolah, menyembah pada Jia Xu. "Selama ini saya ikut klub _kendo_, hanya Guru Jia yang jurus-jurusnya paling indah dan mematikan! Kenapa Guru tidak pernah mau menerima saya jadi murid di aliran 'Pedang Sapu' Guru? Apa saya kurang cukup kuat?" Ia memegang kepalanya yang terbungkus handuk putih seperti Jia Xu. "Lihat, bahkan saya sudah menirukan maskot Guru; Misteri Sorban Handuk!"

"Ah, Tuan Xu Huang," Jia Xu menggeleng-geleng. "Aliran 'Pedang Sapu' tidak untuk orang-orang dari kelas elit seperti Anda. Hanya untuk orang-orang jelata seperti saya inilah yang cocok." Dan Jia Xu kembali berbicara seperti Rhoma Irama. "Sudahlah, Tuan Xu. Lanjutkanlah perjalanan Anda menggalang ilmu, biarkan saya melanjutkan tugas saya di sini; menjaga keamanan dan kelancaran kegiatan belajar Anda dan teman-teman Anda."

"...baik, Guru. Saya tetap menganggap Anda sebagai Guru!" Dan Xu Huang berlari ke dalam gedung sekolah dengan terharu. Jia Xu menghela nafas, sementara Cai Wenji bertepuk tangan selesai menonton drama silat itu. Ah, jadi ingat tontonan waktu SD, 'The Legend of Condor Heroes', yang ada Yoko sama Bibinya itu, lho!

"Begitulah, Nona Cai," sang Misteri Sorban Handuk itu kembali mendekati Cai Wenji. "Tugas saya ini sangat berat. Kalau salah, nanti bisa berdampak buruk pada para murid."

"Keren, Pak Jia Xu—"

"HOOOI, TUAN ZHANG HE! SINIIN TU _MAKE UP_!"

Dan Jia Xu melanjutkan kembali tugasnya yang mulia; merebut kotak _make up _yang sedang dipakai Zhang He sambil jalan. Kehebohan tak terelakkan lagi, yang berakhir dengan cetakan sapu di pipi Zhang He, _lipstick_ ungu tua tersangkut di lubang hidung Jia Xu, dan sang murid berambut panjang berlari masuk sekolah sambil menangis sedih.

"Wah, Pak Jia... Itu... itu hidungnya... nggak apa-apa...?"

"Setiap perjuangan membutuhkan pengorbanan. Hm! Bisa-bisanya bawa _make up _ke sekolah! Terlalu!" Walau Jia Xu tidak mempersoalkan kenapa murid cowok yang bawa _make up_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Pak Jia, itu ada bulu mata palsu nempel di pipi Bapak—"

"TUAN CAO PI! _TABLET_-NYA SAYA SITA!"

Tapi Cao Pi, berstatus beda dari murid lainnya, nggak terima diperlakukan begitu oleh seorang tukang bersih-bersih sekolah. Siapa dia; beraninya membentak Pangeran Sekolah?!

"Apaan sih, Jia Xu?!" serunya sebal saat Jia Xu menarik _tablet _di tangannya. _Tablet _baru nih! Nggak boleh dipegang sembarang tangan! "Lepasin! Lu kayak kaga pernah lihat _tablet _aja sih!"

"Ini tugas dari ayah Tuan!" Jia Xu nggak mau kalah. Sekarang keadaannya sudah seperti tarik tambang. Di belakang mereka tampak murid-murid lain _sweatdrop_. Cewek-cewek _fans club_-nya Cao Pi pengen banget bantuin pangeran mereka, tapi mereka juga nggak berani kalau lawannya Jia Xu dan 'pedang sapu'nya... Bisa-bisa rambut mereka 'disisir' pake tu sapu!

"Tugas apaan, sih! Kaga bener lu ah!" Cao Pi makin bete. Pagi yang menyebalkan! Udah harus bangun pagi, tadi lagi-lagi Cao Ren nongol di rumahnya pake celemek pink pengen masakin sarapan buat dia, Zhen Ji hari ini nggak masuk sekolah gara-gara sakit, ini lagi tukang sapu nggak jelas! "Gue lagi _twitter_-an sama Shen! Jangan ganggu!"

"Nggak bisa! Pokoknya barang yang bisa mengganggu kegiatan belajar harus saya sita!" Jia Xu masih nggak mau kalah. Nggak peduli Cao Pi anak kepala sekolah, yang ngasih perintah kan kepala sekolah sendiri!

"Lho, ada apa ini!" Sang kepala sekolah itu sendiri tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Cao Pi. Mereka berangkat ke sekolah bareng, ternyata. Wajar sih, karena mereka ayah dan anak. Seketika, murid-murid perempuan di sekitar mereka langsung heboh sendiri.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Pak Cao Cao!" sapa Jia Xu hormat.

"Ayah! Ini si tukang sapu udah gila! Pecat aja!" kata Cao Pi sebal.

"Sebentar, ini ada apa sebetulnya?" Cao Cao masih nggak ngerti dengan 'tarik tambang' di depannya ini. "Kenapa kamu tarik-tarik _tablet_-nya Zihuan, Jia Xu?"

"Sesuai perintah Bapak kemarin, untuk menyita barang-barang yang dibawa murid yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran!" lapor Jia Xu sigap. Cao Cao ingat dia memerintahkan itu, tapi tampak agak ragu karena sekarang Cao Pi menatap sang Ayah kesal.

"Udah, Mengde," sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Cao Cao. Sang wakilnya juga sudah berdiri di sana. "Sekali-sekali kasih pelajaran buat anak ini. Jangan dimanjain terus. Dan gimana dengan karismamu kalau kamu ngalah terus sama anak ini?"

Cao Pi makin bete sama Xiahou Dun yang jelas-jelas sentimen sama dia. Apaan sih! Cuma gara-gara nilai matematikanya agak jeblok, tapi bukan alasan guru matematika yang nyebelin ini jadi sentimen, dong! Dan yaa... memang beberapa kali Xiahou Dun memergokinya main HP saat pelajaran, sih, tapi...

"Ah, kamu bener juga, Yuanrang," Cao Cao mengangguk pelan. "Aku nggak boleh main anak emas. Zihuan, kasih _tablet _kamu ke Jia Xu. Nanti pulang kamu ambil lagi."

"Argh! Ayah!" gerutu Cao Pi bete, tapi apa boleh buat, ia melepaskan _tablet_-nya itu, seketika membuat Jia Xu terbang ke belakang. 'Grrr, awas aja, Xiahou Dun! Jia Xu!' Cao Pi mengutuk-ngutuk dalam hati. Begitulah, Cao Pi nggak pernah memanggil guru dengan embel-embel. Dasar, terlalu 'sopan'.

Tapi, tentu saja Cao Pi nggak menyerah gitu aja melihat _tablet _kesayangannya yang bahkan ia bawa tidur di malam hari (eh, kok nggak rusak?). Dalam otaknya ia sudah menyusun rencana-rencana jahil bin nista yang akan merepotkan semua guru di Wei. Tentu saja dia tak kalah dari ayahnya sang Hero of Chaos, ia akan menjadi Son of Chaos! Yeah!

* * *

-Sementara itu, di ruang guru Wu...

"Pak Sun Jian! Ini pesanan Anda, silakan dinikmati~!"

Sun Jian, yang sedang bertandang ke ruang guru, langsung sumringah melihat sosok raksasa memasuki ruang guru tersebut sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan-makanan enak. Guru-guru lain yang ada di sana pun menyambut sang 'ibu' kantin dengan sorak sorai heboh.

"Ah, Gongfu! Akhirnya!" seru Sun Jian senang, dan seketika meja pertemuan di ruang guru penuh dengan makanan enak. Seperti biasa, setiap seminggu sekali Sun Jian pasti mengadakan acara makan enak bareng antar guru untuk mengeratkan hubungan kekeluargaan mereka (yang tentu disambut senang oleh guru-guru lainnya). Mentang-mentang terlalu kaya, nih...

"Wah! Ada _hakao_!" Ding Feng semangat, lalu langsung meraup sepiring penuh _hakao _dengan satu tangan. Bete, Lu Meng langsung memarahi sang guru keterampilan agar menyisakan untuk yang lain. Sementara itu Zhou Tai memasukkan butir demi butir onde-onde dengan cepat dalam diam ke mulutnya. Sun Jian tertawa melihat tingkah para gurunya itu.

"Pak Sun Jian, silakan makan...," kata Zhou Yu sang wakasek dengan sopan. Bisa dibilang ia yang termuda dalam ruangan itu. Maklum, guru Fisika itu sempat melompati beberapa kelas waktu ia masih SD, SMP, dan SMU, dan akhirnya ia lulus kuliah usia 17 tahun (a.n.: beneran ada lho yang kayak gini di Indonesia! Tahun 2009 kemarin ada seorang mahasiswa kedokteran UGM lulus pada usia 17 tahun... bukti nyata!), dan dengan kejeniusannya, ia menjadi wakasek termuda di AK Wu (selain karena dia memang akrab dengan keluarga Sun... ehem, itu lain cerita) di usia 21 tahun. Karena ia cuma berbeda 3 tahun dengan anak sulung Sun Jian, ia dan Sun Ce memang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan sampai sekarang pun hubungan persahabatan mereka tak terputus, bahkan walau Zhou Yu jabatannya adalah wakasek dan Sun Ce masih murid saat ini.

"Ayo Gongjin, kamu juga makan yang enak!" seru Sun Jian semangat sambil menepuk punggung Zhou Yu 'agak' keras. Kepseknya semangat banget gini, jelas ya sekolahnya juga isinya semangat-semangat semua.

"Te-terima kasih, Pak Sun...," katanya setelah menahan batuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gimana murid-murid setelah seminggu ngajar, nih?" tanya Sun Jian pada guru-guru di hadapannya. Semua langsung berbicara dengan semangat (dan mulut penuh makanan, jadi suasananya agak menjijikkan).

"Seperti biasa, anak-anak Wu ini jago banget bikin keterampilan kayu!" lapor Ding Feng semangat. "Terutama bikin kapal-kapalan! Kemarin Gan Ning berhasil bikin kapal bajak laut di dalam botol kaca!"

"...bersemangat... semuanya sangat olahragawan...," Zhou Tai sang guru olahraga menambahkan. Walau penampilannya preman abis, tapi dia adalah guru olahraga, jangan salah! Memang, Sun Jian ini dalam merekrut guru nggak pandang bulu atau penampilan, deh. "...terutama Sun Ce, Sun Quan, dan Sun Shang Xiang... mereka sangat ahli olahraga..." Sun Jian bangga mendengar anak-anaknya berprestasi.

"Tapi karena terlalu bersemangat jadi banyak yang terluka," Lian Shi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebagai guru UKS, dia tahu betul siapa saja yang terluka. Dan banyak sekali murid-murid Wu yang terlalu bersemangat sampai melukai diri sendiri. "Dan sekarang yang paling sering ke UKS karena terluka adalah Sun Quan dan Xiao Qiao. Tapi luka-luka mereka tidak ada yang benar-benar gawat, kok."

"Maaf jadi merepotkanmu, ya, Lian Shi," Sun Jian mengangguk pada wanita seksi itu. Lian Shi tersenyum padanya.

"Lalu mereka juga menghabiskan jatah makanan mereka dengan cepat," Huang Gai menambahkan. "Pasti kelebihan tenaga mereka itu karena jatah makanan mereka yang terlalu banyak, Pak Jian."

Sun Jian tertawa. "Kan bagus, Gongfu! Mereka masih muda, memang harusnya semangat!"

"Tapi mereka juga nggak bisa diam di kelas!" Lu Meng protes. "Terutama Gan Ning dan Ling Tong! Mereka terus saja bikin keributan di kelas! Apalagi saat saya menerangkan proses reproduksi, Gan Ning terus saja nyeletuk hal-hal nggak senonoh! Mana mereka mulai bawa-bawa Boyan ke dalam kelompok heboh mereka, lagi..." Guru Biologi itu menghela nafas lelah.

"Xiao Qiao juga terus-menerus membuat keributan di kelas...," Zhou Yu geleng-geleng kepala. "Sepertinya untuk urusan ilmu-ilmu pasti di AK Wu ini hanya Sun Quan dan Lu Xun yang bisa diandalkan..."

Sun Jian tertawa lagi. "Tidak apa-apa! Kan memang kegunaan kita sebagai guru di sini adalah untuk membimbing mereka, dari tidak bisa menjadi bisa!" Ia menoleh pada Zhou Yu. "Sudah terbukti pada Bofu kan; Gongjin selalu mengajarinya dengan penuh kesabaran, sampai akhirnya dia bisa naik kelas dengan nilai bagus padahal waktu SMP nilai fisikanya nggak pernah tuntas!"

Sun Jian, dengan semangat kebapakannya, selalu bisa membuat guru-guru yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju. Memang, itulah yang selalu mengikat seluruh penghuni AK Wu dengan erat; semangat kekeluargaan.

* * *

Begitulah, ceritanya bersambung dulu yaaa... Tenang, di chapter selanjutnya, kenakalan Cao Pi dan penyebab para guru Wei ada di kantor polisi akan terkuak semuanya! XD

Oh ya, juga, di tiap penutup chapter akan ada pembicaraan di ruang guru masing-masing sekolah, stay tune, ya! :D

Juga, review dan kritik sangat diterima, lho~~~ 3


End file.
